Needle access to deep organs is common to numerous catheter, radiological, and surgical procedures, both diagnostic and therapeutic, including access to blood vessels, pericardial and cardiac chambers, viscera, etc. MRI operation affords exquisite imaging and delineation of soft tissue beyond what is afforded by X-ray fluoroscopy, CT, and ultrasound guidance. ?Passive? needles visualized solely by their material properties, afford inadequate tracking and visualization into and around precise or precious structures. ?Active? MRI catheter devices contain electronic elements to accomplish MRI visibility.